Crossing Over
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: Crossing Over with Fox Mulder. What would happen if it was his show? Warning. Extremely pointless.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder or Scully or Reyes or Doggett or Krycek or Skinner or Langly or Frohike or Byers or John Edward or his show. I think that should cover everything  
  
Note: Thank you for reviewing, and pointing out that I had.umm..a LOT of spelling errors.I must admit I was half-asleep when this was posted. I've done my best to fix 'em though.. Thanks!  
  
Warning: Extreme nonsense.  
Mulder: And welcome back to Crossing over with Fox Mulder!  
  
(wanders around room)  
  
I'm sensing a presence....I'm seeing......rats....Does this mean anything to anyone?  
  
(No one answers.)  
  
Mulder:Okay....I'm seeing rats....and....its like a little PDA but I feel like its controlling something.....like an illness.....with the heart.....ow....like a heart attack?  
  
(Skinner jumps up)  
  
Skinner: That'd be me.  
  
Mulder: Okay.......I'm feeling....an A name.  
  
Skinner :(Silent)  
  
Mulder: You know.....Like Amanda.....Arnold.....Agatha.....Alex...  
  
Skinner: STOP!  
  
Mulder: Alex it is then.  
  
Skinner :( Sits down)  
  
Mulder:....Okay....I'm getting a strong emotion....I can't quite.....Hatred?  
  
Skinner: Severe.  
  
Mulder: And.....betrayal....and...Oooo.....blackmail.  
  
Skinner: Blackmail isn't an emotion.  
  
Mulder: Well, now it is.  
  
Skinner :(frowns)  
  
Mulder: Did....Oh....My......Did you....KILL Alex?  
  
Skinner :(Hesitates)  
  
Mulder: Like...A Gunshot wound or something.....To the head?  
  
Skinner :(Sighing) Yeah....That was me. But it was to protect Scully!  
  
Mulder :(thinking)....Did you have.....an ulterior motive?  
  
Skinner:(Rises) SHUT UP! I AM STILL YOUR SUPERIOR!  
  
Ominous Voice: No....I AM!  
  
(In swoops Kerch)  
  
Scully: It's a bird!  
  
Alex :(Ghost form)It's a plane!  
  
Skinner: Curse.....Its Kerch.  
  
Scully: What are you doing here?  
  
Kerch: Raining on your parade. (Ominous flash of lightening)  
  
Mulder: Hey. Weren't you on OUR side before?  
  
Kerch: That was before. This is now.  
  
Reyes: I'm sensing negativity.  
  
Mulder: Who's the medium here?  
  
Reyes: You are, but-  
  
Mulder: But Nothing! Shut-up you peon.  
  
Reyes: Like I said.....Negativity.  
  
(Ominous thunder)  
  
Scully: Would you stop that?  
  
Kerch: No.  
  
(Ominous thunder)  
  
Scully :(Rolls eyes)  
  
Mulder: Darn it. I lost the vibe.  
  
Reyes: I still have the negative one going here.  
  
Mulder: Oh, so, I suppose you just wanna take over the show now.  
  
Reyes: As a matter of a fact....(Switches places with Mulder)  
  
(Ominous Lightning)  
  
Reyes: And welcome back to crossing over with Monica Reyes.  
  
I'm sensing....a rat.  
  
Doggett:Word to the wise: We already found out Krycek is in the room.  
  
Reyes: I'm sensing....a hacker......3....no...1 hacker....1 very disgruntled man....  
  
Frohike: HEY!  
  
Reyes: And one half-way normal man.....  
  
Mulder :(Jumps up)The Lone gunmen!  
  
Reyes: Does anyone know the Lone....Gun.....The....Lone Gunmen?  
  
Mulder: What, is there an echo in here?  
  
Reyes: Yeah, in your head, cause there's so much empty space to bounce off of.  
  
Mulder: Shut-up.  
  
Reyes: Now....Hey.....What happened to the three gunmen?.....I'm sensing a new presence instead....I'm sensing....sensing.....(eyes widen).....Did someone smoke a lot?  
  
Mulder:NO! They told me he was dead!  
  
Reyes: He is if I'm sensing his presence, idiot.  
  
Mulder: THAT' S NOT DEAD ENOUGH! (Lunges at the air, swatting about) Where is he? Lemme at him! Lemme at him!  
  
Reyes:STOP IT OR I SHALL HAVE TO HOLD YOU IN CONTEMPT OF COURT!  
  
Mulder: That's the least of my problems! Colonization is coming in only a few years, and I'm talking to ghosts!  
  
(Poltergeist of Smoking man attacks Mulder)  
  
Mulder: Guurkkao!  
  
Reyes: ORDER! ORDER!!!!!!! (Turns nervously to camera.) Uhm......That concludes this gallery. As always, remember to validate those in your life now, or you may be forced to recognize them at another time....(Glances at Mulder. Shouting over the noise) I'M MONICA REYES, GOODNIGHT!!!! 


End file.
